


I Made It Through the Wilderness

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Larry and Freddy hook up pre-heist.





	I Made It Through the Wilderness

The guys were all out at a strip club. Freddy bobbed his head along with the music while keeping his eyeline roughly in line with the woman on stage in front of him. 

He’d spaced out and started daydreaming when Larry nudged him. He looked over with surprise. 

“You want to go outside and smoke?” Larry asked.

Freddy nodded and followed him out of the club. 

Larry put two cigarettes in his mouth and lit them. He held one out to Freddy.

“Thanks,” Freddy said as he took it. 

After they’d been smoking in silence for a bit, Larry said, “I don’t like working with unknown entities.”

Freddy looked over at him nervously and tried to think of something to say that would reassure him that he’s cool.

“But, you’re a good kid.”

Freddy smiled with surprise. “Thanks. You too.” He shook his head and said, “I mean, you’re not a good kid. You’re old. But…” He frowned.

Larry grinned at him and laughed. “I’m old, huh?”

“Sorry,” Freddy said with a little laugh. “I had, like, four beers in there.”

“It’s okay,” Larry assured him. He flicked his cigarette onto the ground and stomped it out. “You want to go back in there?”

Freddy hesitated, then said, “Yeah. Yeah. Sure.”

“Because, personally, I’m feeling a little bored.”

Freddy tilted his head at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Larry said. “It’s not really my thing.”

“It’s not really my thing either,” Freddy told him, biting his lip.

Larry flicked his eyes over Freddy’s body. “Yeah? What is your thing?”

Freddy shrugged. “Listening to music.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I just got a new Pet Shop Boys tape I’ve been meaning to listen to.” 

“I don’t know that band but it sounds interesting,” Larry said.

“Yeah, they’re good,” Freddy said. “... you want to come over and listen to it?”

Larry nodded.

 

When they walked into Freddy’s apartment, Larry looked around at the comic book posters and collectibles. He raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you thirty?”

Freddy’s jaw dropped, offended. “This stuff’s cool. Silver Surfer, he’s cool…”

Larry smiled and patted Freddy’s face gently. “Don’t worry. I’m just kidding.”

Freddy nodded at him. He looked at Larry, caught up in how reassuring his smile was.

“Are you gonna put that tape on?”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Freddy said with a nod. He went over to the shelf and opened the tape, then put it on. As the first track started playing, he felt hands on his waist.

“You’re so tiny. You gotta eat more,” Larry told him. 

Freddy looked down at the floor, feeling too shy to turn around. “Did you really just tell me to eat more? I can’t tell if you’re hitting on me or you’re my grandma,” he murmured.

“I’m definitely hitting on you,” Larry said, softly against his ear.

Freddy turned around and started kissing Larry hard. Larry held onto his waist tightly as he kissed him back.

He slid Freddy’s jacket off and tossed it aside. He ran his hands up his arms, then under his tank top to feel his stomach. He pulled away and asked, “You want to take me to your bed?”

Freddy nodded and led him to his bed. Larry gently pushed him onto the bed. He unzipped his pants and started pulling his shoes off. 

“You really are so tiny,” Larry told him.

“You keep saying that and I might get offended,” Freddy murmured with a little smile.

“Yeah?” Larry asked as he pulled Freddy’s shoes off, then slid his pants down. “You don’t like it?” He rolled Freddy over and spanked him.

“I might like it,” Freddy admitted. 

Larry smiled as he felt up his ass. He pulled his underwear down. 

“You’re still fully clothed,” Freddy pointed out. 

“Is that a problem?” Larry asked. He started tracing Freddy’s asshole with his finger. 

Freddy gasped softly. “It’s a little weird. Being totally naked when you’re still totally clothed.”

Larry rolled him over. “Yeah? You don’t like the attention?”

Freddy grinned up at him and writhed. Larry sat down on the bed so he could kiss up and down Freddy’s stomach. “Mmm,” Freddy murmured happily. He looked down at Larry and said, “You know, from a practical standpoint, you are going to have to get naked at some point.”

“I’m gonna have to? For what?” Larry teased. 

Freddy looked down at him. “To fuck me,” he murmured, blushing a little at having to say it.

Larry ran a hand through his hair. “I guess you’re right. I guess I better take my clothes off.” He stood up and started taking his clothes off. He slid his underwear off and sat down next to Freddy on the bed. He ran a hand down his body. 

Freddy groaned as he looked over him. “You have a really big dick.” After a second, he added, “I guess you already knew that.”

Larry laughed and kissed his forehead. “I still like hearing it.” He kissed Freddy hard. “You want to suck on it?”

Freddy nodded. He started eagerly sucking on Larry’s cock. 

Larry rested a hand on the back of Freddy’s head and said, “It’s okay if you can’t get it all in your mouth. Don’t choke or something.” He threw his head back and moaned. “That feels so good. You’re so good at that.” 

Freddy happily bobbed his head as he sucked on Larry’s cock.

Larry moaned and ran his hand through Freddy’s hair. “I want to fuck you,” he said breathily. 

Freddy lifted his head. He got up on all fours and stuck his ass up. He looked over his shoulder at Larry and saw him smiling. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Larry asked as he felt up his ass. 

“Were you thinking I’m acting like a slut?” Freddy asked. “You’ve got a little smile like…”

Larry laughed. “I’m just looking at you like you’re fucking sexy,” he assured him. He kissed the back of his neck. “Do you have any lubricant around here?”

Freddy pointed to a shelf. 

Larry grabbed the bottle of lubricant and rubbed some on his dick. “You ready?”

“Mmhmm,” Freddy said eagerly.

Larry gripped his hips as he started pushing into him. “You’re so pretty,” he told him.

Freddy groaned happily. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

Larry pushed deep into him.

Freddy whimpered.

“Are you alright?” Larry asked. 

“Mmhmm,” Freddy said. “Your dick’s just so big. Just go slow, okay?”

“Sure, baby,” Larry said. He gently fucked Freddy.

Freddy let out a slow breath. He gripped his bed frame. “Okay, you can go faster,” he murmured.

Larry groaned as he started rocking back and forth faster.

Freddy moaned, squeezing the bed frame so hard his knuckles turned white. 

“You feel so good, baby,” Larry told him. 

“Mm. That feels so good, daddy,” Freddy told him.

“You’re such a good boy,” Larry said. He pushed into Freddy hard as he came. He started stroking Freddy’s dick.

“Jesus Christ, daddy,” Freddy said breathily. He moaned as he came.

Larry slowly slid out. He stretched out on the bed and wrapped his arms around Freddy, pulling him against him.

“Mmm,” Freddy murmured, nuzzling against Larry’s chest. 

“You want me to stay here and rub your back until you fall asleep?” Larry asked.

“Mmhmm,” Freddy said, closing his eyes. “You’re a really good guy, Mr. White.”

“You’re a good guy too, Mr. Orange,” Larry told him.


End file.
